Table for Three
by gregthezombie
Summary: Cy has a girlfriend but what will he do when bee shows up? BeexCyxjynx


Hey there titan fans. I am currently working on another fic I'm kinda stuck but a chapter will be up the end of the week for The Price of a Prank. This is something that has been in my mind for a while now. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! (but it is on my Christmas list)

* * *

Chapter 1

Robin was sitting in the main room watching Star cook one of her home dishes. He had already thought up an excuse for not eating when she was finished. He sat there looking around when suddenly a very distraught looking Cyborg dashed passed him. He looked frantic as he made his way down the tower to the garage. Lately he had been leaving the tower and giving the titans a lame excuse as to where he was going.

In the past few weeks many strange things had happened. The strangest thing by far was that BB and Raven had started going out. All of the titans were shocked by this. Then a few days later BB convinced Robin to ask Star out on a date, thus finally Robin and Starfire were dating.

'What could be wrong with him' he thought to himself then suddenly an idea came to mind, 'what if he is sad because he is the only one not with someone else?' Once Robin thought of this he was sure he was right and quickly formulated a plan of action.

* * *

Cy was driving as fast as he safely could. He was late. That was all he could think about the whole way there. Soon he reached his destination and parked his car. He quickly slipped on two identical rings and his whole body changed into that of a normal person. He got out of the car and raced through the parking lot.

When he reached the entrance he stopped and calmed himself down so as not to appear as frantic as he truly was.

'I can do this,' Cy t himself.

He stepped through the doors and saw her standing there, slightly perturbed. She noticed that he came in the doors and she smiled at him. Relieved at her smile Cy started his apology.

"I'm so sorry for being late, BB challenged me to a tournament of games which of course I won," Cyborg bragged forgetting that he was apologizing and babbled absentmindedly about how superior he was until he realized who he was talking to. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay, let's just go see the movie," she told him.

"You got it," he said hugging the pink haired sorceress. (A/n if you don't already know its Jynx)

* * *

Cyborg was driving the T car home very pleased with himself. They went to go see an action movie because she hated any romantic movie, then they went for ice cream, and to top it all off Cy got a good night kiss.

He arrived at the tower and pulled into the garage. All his hopes of not speaking to anyone till morning were forgotten as he noticed the Boy Wonder waiting for him inside of the garage. Cy realized he was going to have to talk with Robin as he got out of his baby.

"Hey Robin what's up," Cy questioned apprehensively.

"Well Cy I have been noticing you have been acting strangely the last couple of days," Robin began.

"I can explain," Cy tried to interrupt.

"No need I think I already figured it out," Robin said.

"You mean you already know," Cy said meekly.

"Well I am a detective," Robin told him.

"I thought I was being real secretive about it," Cy said.

"Well I think I have the solution," Robin stated.

"What is it," Cybnorg said fearing he was going to have to end it with Jynx.

"Just follow me," Robin said as he walked toward the main room.

Cy was worried what will Robin do and what would he do if he refused to end things with her. Then as they walked in the main room all the thoughts of her left his mind with one word.

"Sparky!" Cy barely had time to look up as he was tackled by a zooming yellow and black blur.

Robin smirked as he watched Cy and Bee not realizing what he had just done to the half metal titan.

* * *

Well I have been thinking about this one for a while now and decided to write a story starring Cy. Tell me what you think. Push the review button. You know you want to. 


End file.
